CT-5622
"I've spent my whole damn life fighting against scrap metal like you, if you think I'm letting you in my task force your circuits are loose." - CT-5622 "Winger" towards a Purge Trooper. CT-5622 or better known as "Winger" by his friends was a Republic Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic and later Imperial Stormtrooper apart of the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps. In late 22 BBY , Winger was deployed for the first time during the Second Battle of Geonosis, which proved to be a massive engagement between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Galactic Republic. Winger, like all Clone Troopers during the battle proved instrumental in victory. When the battle was over, Winger was rotated out of Geonosis and reassigned to the 327th Star Corps under the Hawkbat Battalion. Winger experienced the harshness of the Felucia campaign in 19 BBY with the war at its height. Spending month after month in the manhunt for the President of the Commerce Guild, Shu Mai. The manhunt ultimately led nowhere and the 327th were tasked with instead to stop the spread of deadly toxins in the Felucian water supply. When Protocol 66 was issued Winger was on board an AT-TE for transportation and was informed of the order. The new Galactic Empire absorbed Felucia under Imperial rule and Winger was reassigned once again to Aurek Company apart of the Emperor's Wrath, a newly formed fleet tasked with hunting down the remaining Jedi during the Reconquest of the Rim. Biography - Clone Wars. Second Battle of Geonosis. (22 BBY) "Gunship Vev-Esk 1-2 approaching Republic control point. Everyone strap in!" "You heard the man, keep your weapons locked and your seals tight." - A gunship pilot and Winger speaking to his men immediately before getting shot down. A Clone Trooper, Winger was a genetic copy of Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, born on the planet of Kamino for service in the Grand Army of the Republic. Becoming a Corporal, he was given the name of "Winger." In 22 BBY, near the opening stages of the Clone Wars, Corporal Winger alongside Sergeant CT-2235 "Frostie" led a squad of Clone Troopers down to the surface of Geonosis when their gunship was shot down right in the middle of a heavily fortified valley directly behind enemy lines. With only a handful of survivors of the crash, Winger and Frostie led them towards the Republic rendezvous point in which they were under attack by Geonosians multiple times, one of the instances being where one of Winger's troopers beat a geonosian to death with his own helmet. Which became a common story for Winger to tell. Upon reaching the rendezvous with only 3 survivors, including Winger himself and Frostie, the squad took a position to rest up and heal until they were pulled away from the front toward a medbay aboard a Venator Class Star Destroyer, Winger was stated as being unfit for the field until he was in better condition. Battle of Jabiim. (21 BBY) "The enemy wasn't your only concern within the trenches, it was the mud & the danger of drowning within it, it was the flesh-eating diseases that were spread throughout the trenches from rats, & it was the thought that at any waking moment you will succumb to the ithorian roses of the nighttime stars. It wasn't until I saw the bodies stacked 6 feet high above the trench that I knew true fear." - An entry in Winger's journal. Winger was reassigned to the Hawkbat Battalion under the 327th Star Corps after Geonosis, now promoted to Sergeant during the Jabiim Campaign, Winger led a small unit of Clone Troopers nicknamed "The Winger Unit" derived from the fact that the people under him in the unit deployed the same unconventional tactics and strategies as Winger. The campaign between the Republic and the Confederacy dragged on for 43 days when Republic evacuation ships arrived and the Winger Unit, as all Republic personnel, were withdrawn from the world and the Separatist gained control. Felucian Theater. (19 BBY) "Felucia is a hellscape in war time." - An entry in Winger's journal. The separatist kept control of Felucia since the beginning of the war, but with the recent Republic Offensive known as the Outer Rim Sieges and direct response to the Separatist's Operation Durge's Lance did the Republic invade the world of Felucia. Still under the Hawkbat Battalion, Winger participated in the campaign and spent months in the manhunt for Shu Mai. Well into the battle, Winger had been hung by his feet by Confederate booby traps in which he freed himself but also alerted Separatist Battle Droids that forced himself to flee into the Felucian Jungle for several days. Surviving by consuming local fauna and drinking on water within his pack Winger survived by mere luck when a Republic recon team found him half-starved to death in the jungle. With intensive treatment, Winger healed and was deployed back onto Felucia when the water supply was in danger of being contaminated with deadly toxins. Winger was a known war hero throughout Outer-Rim Sieges, specifically in the Felucian Theater being identified as the "Hero of the Abyss." after leading a rescue team into the Ancient Abyss where multiple republic squads were sent to die by the Confederacy, this led to Winger being harassed by many women over the holonet, including "Alyx Dienes." A known holo-girl on Insta-holo & holo-reddit. In an AT-TE for transportation Winger was informed of contingency order 66 and he dismounted from the vehicle to get a situation report on Jedi General Aayla Secura, in which he was informed that she was terminated. Biography - Imperial Era. Declaration of the New Order. "Jedi Betrayal? Empire? Not surprised." - Sergeant Winger on receiving word on the Declaration of the New Order. With the announcement of the New Order and reorganization of the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, the Emperor's Wrath, a fleet was built assigned with the specific task of eliminating and capturing surviving Jedi of the Jedi Order. Winger was reassigned towards the Imperial Venator Imperium and Stormtrooper Aurek Company as the Company Sergeant under Lieutenant TK-6525 "Bashir." Unfortunately for Winger, the Winger Unit was dissolved. Although the war was over, Sergeant Winger began exhibiting symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the war took his toll on him and he nonetheless served the Galactic Empire now proudly bearing the name of Imperial Stormtrooper. The Empire was spread throughout the Outer-Rim in a final effort to rid the galaxy of the Confederacy, Winger now swearing loyalty to the Empire led without fear caring not for his life any longer and only for others. His selfish needs during the war led to people dying under his command. Serving in Binquaros and Vinsoth, Winger along with having organ problems began to develop heavy depression throughout his time on the Imperium, in constant fear and anger with himself, even beginning to wake up from his own screams. Imperial Intelligence. Around half-way through the Reconquest of the Rim conflict, Winger was reassigned once more under the new Imperial Intelligence division, "Purge Troopers." They shared the same name with Prototype Dark Troopers however were very different, as they were seen as some of the best and last Clone Troopers that survived the war. Winger was re-named as well, with his past being forgotten. Now under the designation of "IQ-249." Immediately he began to grow a strong relationship with one of the Inquisitors, named Katou. A former Jedi of the now destroyed Jedi Order. Relationships __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:GGN Characters